Love Counts to Ten
by Boadicea.Thorsdottir
Summary: A sequel of sorts to 'Graceless Love', by mr. unicorn. Another random Midgardian finds herself stranded on Asgard, but this time Odin assigns Thor as the keeper until they can send her back home- but there's a problem. She doesn't remember where that is. Thor is determined not to grow attached as his brother did, but amidst the fights and craziness...does he really have a choice?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: THOR IS, UNFORTUNATELY, NOT MINE! The shirtless scene only lasting twenty seconds should tell you as much, yeah?**

**Anastasia, and her interactions with Loki, are not mine either! Used with permission.**

* * *

Thor was not having a good day. His mother wanted to interrogate him about Gerd, his father was forcing him to negotiate with Frost Giants, and Gerd had humiliated him in front of everybody by allowing another man to touch her on the dance floor while he was still in the room. He wasn't upset, wasn't feeling betrayed. No, he was _pissed_.

And worse! He had been demoted to third wheel by his _own brother_!

Said brother was currently feeling up his wife across the table. During dinner, in front of their family and friends. Anastasia was giggling, Odin and the Warriors Three were laughing as Frigga was attempting to scold him, and Sif was doing her absolute best to comfort Thor but was honestly making things worse.

Thor made a point to finish his dinner quickly so he could get out of the room. He loved his family, he did, but at the moment he just wanted some time to himself.

He was happy for Loki. Growing up, Loki hadn't really had anyone to care for him so much that wasn't his own flesh and blood and Anastasia did him good. She might not have been the brightest…or the most graceful…but she had a big heart and that was good enough for them.

Still, he never anticipated that his brother would be the one to marry first. Thor had always been first in everything, so it was a slight blow to the ego for the Thunder God. Don't misunderstand; he had his fair share of women when he wanted them. But not a single one of them were anything he'd consider settling down with. He had no idea what possessed him to actually attempt a 'relationship' with Gerd, but look what happened with that! She had been unfaithful and blaringly obvious about it too. Perhaps he just wasn't meant for such things.

He got a lot of curious looks as he silently got up and left the table (he hardly ever did anything so much as _quietly_ as Loki explained later), but he ignored them. Ordinarily he would go out and bury his troubles in mead and an all-too-willing woman, but tonight he found that he was rather disinclined. Maybe it was because the root of said troubles was currently a woman, or maybe there was something actually wrong with him and he should seek medical attention. He was leaning toward the later.

He didn't act on this, though. Instead he went out to the place that he used to storm off to after a fight with Loki in his youth, before he discovered sex of course. It had actually been a long time since he'd been there.

It wasn't much, really, he realized as he looked out over it now, but perhaps that's why he enjoyed it. The little rocky bluff was the farthest thing from the Palace of Asgard and the pressures that went with being it's heir that he could possibly imagine, looking out over the far expanse of space with the Rainbow Bridge and the Bifrost off to his right. It was simple, Thor thought, but it was beautiful.

He was never much of a thinker, that had always been Loki's thing, but as the Thunder God sat there and stared out over the stars his mind began to wander. He knew his father grew impatient with his frequent adultery and that his mother worried that her eldest son might never settle down, but who was he really going to spend the rest of his life with? _Gerd?_ That _harlot_ may have acted the proper little Lady in front of everyone else, but Thor knew better- and he'd never in his right mind think for one second that she could ever have the makings of a Queen of Asgard.

His thoughts were brought to a screeching halt as there was a bright flash of light in his peripheral vision. Curious, the God turned to see a feminine-looking figure sprawled out over an especially rocky outcrop.

Thor immediately got to his feet and walked over. Upon closer inspection, it was definitely a girl and she most certainly needed to go the infirmary.

The girl was beautiful too, despite the scary shade of purple that her face had taken. That particular thought was hovering in the very back of his mind however as he carefully lifted the slender girl into his arms, cautious of her obviously shattered left leg and the probable bruising of the rest of her body. Thor winced as the girl let out a pained groan and walked as quickly as he could without jostling her, thoughts from earlier completely gone from his mind.

"Physician, I require assistance!" Thor called as he entered the chamber.

The Physician of course immediately rushed in. It was his job to heal after all, but it helped that he was being ordered to do so by the Crown Prince.

He was a kind old man, the sort that one could easily imagine telling his grandchildren stories of Frost Giants and Heroes by the fire with his wispy hair clinging onto the last vestiges of greyness before becoming completely white.

"Here, Prince, lay her on the cot." He suggested politely.

Thor did so with a gentleness that surprised even him.

"How did this happen, my Prince?"

"I do not know." The Thunder God replied, at a loss for words. "There was a flash of light and then she was just…there."

"I see. Rest assured, my Prince, she will be cared for to the best of my abilities."

"Thank you, Physician. Send word if her condition changes."

"Yes, Sire."

* * *

Loki was lounging against one of the stone pillars as he watched his wife scurrying around in search of their son. The boy was practically a carbon copy of his mother despite having his looks, but without at least a fear of heights keeping him from sliding down the Rainbow Bridge in his socks. He probably should have been worried, would have been honestly if it had been a year earlier, but these sort of incidences happened often and Gandalf always seemed to come home in once piece- if not just a little worse for the wear.

It wasn't until he saw his son emerge from the Bifrost with no sign of Heimdall in sight that he felt his confidence begin to waver.

_Sweet Odin's Eye…_"Gandalf!"

The three year old, who was dressed in grey robes that even Loki found ridiculous, looked up and grinned. "Hi Daddy!"

Loki groaned, snatching Anastasia's hand before she could forget her fear of heights and cross the Bridge alone (again) and half-dragged her to where Gandalf had decided to simply plop down on the ground and wait for them.

"What did you do?" Loki questioned in his best persuasive voice.

"_PRETTY BUTTONS!_" The child giggled, holding his hands in the air as if he wanted to be picked up.

The God stared at his son, silent. Finally after about five minutes of uneasy quiet, he spoke.

"Shit."

* * *

The Girl groaned, light assaulting her eyes as they cracked open.

"Good, you have risen. Pardon me, I must send word immediately."

She stared after the old man's back as he rushed out of the chamber, utterly confused. "Uhm…ok?"

The man, who she decided she was going to call Gaius, returned only a few minutes later. "The Prince has been notified of your waking, my Lady."

The girl stared at him through squinted eyes, holding her hand up to where an incessant throbbing had started in her skull and attempting to sit up. "What…?"

"My apologies, my Lady. You must be disoriented. Please, lay back and rest some more. You will need your strength to recover."

She sighed but did so reluctantly. The girl hadn't the faintest idea why, but she knew that she hated just lying there and wanted to be on her feet immediately.

"What is your name, dear?" Gaius asked her gently.

The girl tried to remember, she really did, but nothing came to her. Her mind was completely blank up until the moment she woke up just a little while ago.

"This book says Peterson. I found it with her. It is confusing because Peterson is not a given name and she certainly does not appear to be a son even if it was." A gruff voice answered.

'Peterson' looked up to find that the voice belonged to a rather large and intimidating blonde.

"Show it to me, my Prince, if you would."

The blonde passed Gaius the journal and 'Peterson' took the opportunity to study him as he and Gaius engaged in a deep conversation, ignoring her as they worked toward figuring out her name. He was attractive, that much was obvious, with his ocean-blue eyes, golden blonde hair to his shoulders, and a thick, muscled frame. Again, she didn't know how she knew these things, she didn't even remember what an ocean _was_- much less what one looked like! But yet, that was the description her mind supplied her with and despite her confusion, she decided that she quite liked it.

"Based off of what I see here, her name appears to be Karina Peterson."

_Karina_.

Yes, that was it. She was Karina.

She was busy testing out the word when Thor addressed her. "It is a most beautiful name, my Lady." He said.

Karina forgot even how to breathe as those ocean-blue eyes trained on her, searching her face as if he could truly see into her soul.

Of course, she may have also forgotten to respond to his complement in the process.

* * *

If Thor had thought she was beautiful before, he was positively blown away now that her radiant green eyes were open and staring his way.

Of course, he didn't make these thoughts known and instead went for what Anastasia called his 'macho-muscly-man' act- whatever that was. He would never understand the female his brother had chosen.

"Just listen to the Physician, Karina. He will take care of you." He then turned, gave Gaius some instructions, and walked out of the chambers without a second glance.

"_Well then_." Karina muttered dryly to his back. "What's up _his_ arse?"

The Thunder God _almost_ turned around.

* * *

For about a week Karina lay bedridden (and slowly going out of her mind for it), resting and allowing her body to heal itself as per Gaius's instructions.

The blonde-haired male came to visit her a few more times as well, usually brining food and only staying long enough for her to finish eating and get news of her condition from the Physician. He hardly ever spoke directly to her, but she had quickly learned to ignore his presence when he was in such a mood.

Gaius often gave the two of them what almost looked like what her mind called a 'knowing look', and that made her uncomfortable even though only her subconscious mind understood the implications of it. That confused her, and she did know that she hated being confused.

On her seventh day in Asgard, the Prince returned and offered to take her out and show her around the Palace. Gaius consented, as long as her leg was wrapped properly and they were both cautious of it.

He tried to make her use crutches, but to both men's dismay, Karina blatantly refused. When the Prince offered to carry her around, she gave him a look that could have melted a Frost Giant and chilled a Volcano to the root. So, it was eventually decided that she would wear a special boot that Gaius had found on Midgard since her leg had begun to mend itself anyway.

* * *

"You know," Karina pointed out after a while, "I find it unfair that you know my name and I don't know yours."

"Thor," he replied shortly, not so much as glancing down at her as he continued walking.

_Well then,_ Karina thought, glaring at his back for a second before limping a little faster to catch up with him. _Somebody's a little snappish today_.

"There's the Hall," Thor pointed out. "And the personal chambers are down that corridor. The main ones anyway; Father had another wing built on the other side of the Palace for my brother when he married."

Karina nodded attentively. She had a feeling she would be here a while, and would prefer to know where she was going. This place seemed like it would be hell to get lost in. She may not have liked him much, but Thor knew his way around so she was going to follow him.

"Gi-The Physician says I can be released within the week."

Thor nodded, leading her down to where the personal chambers were. "He mentioned that. Servants are preparing accommodations for you as we speak."

She nearly stopped short but managed to keep walking. "Really?"

He glanced down at her curiously, "Of course. I will have to speak to my father, but I do not see the sense in attempting to return you to your home when you cannot even remember where that is. It appears that you have nowhere else to go for the time being and it would be irresponsible of us to ignore that."

She nodded quietly, looking around at the impressive architecture around them. The palace, from what she'd seen so far, was all ridiculously high ceilings, space, and a shiny metal she couldn't name. It amazed her. She may not remember her own home, but judging by her reaction to the palace it obviously hadn't been anything that compared to Thor's. Though, she had a feeling his was special anyway.

They had been walking for at least a good hour or so and had made it outside before Karina heard the sound of other people. Not five minutes later the source of the voices came into view.

She saw a small blonde girl run by her first, but didn't think much of her until she nearly took a tumble. Karina had just enough time to spot a black-haired male wearing a scary amount of green out of the corner of her eye before she found her hand darting out and grabbing the girl by the forearm before she hit the floor.

Karina blinked as her vision began to blur, a dull ache beginning in her skull. The ache grew into a steady throbbing when the girl looked up at her with blueish-lavender eyes. It became unbearable as the girl whispered her name.

"_Karina?_"

Thor had just enough time to catch her before she hit the ground.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I really liked my friend mr. unicorn's story "Graceless Love" so I decided to write my own spin-off, with her permission of course. I obviously borrowed Loki/Anastasia, I think you noticed. This story will most likely be longer and include angst (hopefully not TOO much), Loki/Thor Interaction (NOT AN INCEST STORY.), Anastasia, Badassery, Two-Bit Slags, and- most importantly- sex hair.**

**Reviews get a candy from my Thor Pez and hugs. Flames get a Mjolnir to the face- and not the one in Tom Hiddleston's pants.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the sexiness that is Thor and Loki. Not mine. Please don't remind me that I am playing with borrowed material and I'll never get paid for it.**

* * *

It was the second time that week that Karina had woken in the infirmary with a pounding headache, and she was less than thrilled about it. Groaning, she rubbed at her eyes and cracked them open.

The first thing she saw was a grinning face with a mane of blond hair leaning over her. A finger reached out and poked her in the face. "Did you die?" Anastasia questioned loudly, leaning in closer and poking her again.

Karina groaned and swatted at her friend until she got out of her face, fingers and all. "I'm alive aren't I?"

"I dunno. You could be a zombie or something."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the girl in disbelief. "Really, Anastasia? Do I _look_ like a zombie to you?"

The blonde shrugged. "You could be in disguise." She said, poking her face again.

"Anastasia I didn't die." Karina grumbled. She was quiet for a moment before glowering up at her friend. "_Oi!_ Aren't _you_ supposed to be the one laying on the hospital bed?!" she grouched.

Thor, standing next to the cot, smirked. "Do all Midgardians fight like Bilgesnipe?"

Karina barely spared him a glance, "Piss off, Blondie."

Anastasia grinned, ignoring the banter as Thor turned and left the chamber. "Apparently Asgard is backwards."

The green man from earlier snorted, his face reading _'if only'_. "If that were true perhaps there would not be a permanent bruise on my forehead and several grey hairs that most decidedly were not there before I met you."

Anastasia stuck her tongue out at him, earning an eye roll from both of them.

"WAIT. Did you just say '_ASGARD_'?!"

"Yep," the blonde replied, popping the 'P'.

"And let me guess. That's Loki?" Karina said sarcastically, pointing to the male.

"Yep," Anastasia said again.

Karina nodded quietly, staring down at her lap for a moment as if wrapping her head around the new information. Her eyes suddenly widened. "That was Thor as in _The_ Thor, wasn't it?"

"Yep."

"SHIT!"

"WHAT?!"

"_I just told the fucking God of fucking Thunder to piss off, that's what! SHIT!_"

Loki and Anastasia glanced at each other before both burst out laughing.

"Don't worry about it, Honey. I do it all the time!" the blonde giggled.

Loki laughed even harder, bending over and clutching at his stomach. "Yes…but…Darling….Sister-in-Law!"

Karina blinked before turning to her friend, who was grinning innocently. "That's the 'he'?"

"Yep."

"_Damn it Anastasia I told you no Loki!_"

Anastasia's eyes widened, pointing sideways at her husband. "_Loki's Loki?_"

The god in question's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at this, utterly lost, while Karina facepalmed. "No, Anastasia, he's Loki of fucking Bangladesh."

"Ohhh…" she turned to her husband. "_HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD ME YOU DICK_?!"

Loki put his hands up in surrender, eyes wide. "What'd I DO?!"

Karina rolled her eyes, "Yes, Anastasia. Loki is _Loki_. His being a prince of Asgard didn't tell you that?"

Anastasia smiled sheepishly, shrugging. "Whoops."

Loki facepalmed before simply burying his head in his hands and muttering something about 'And….that's the female I married.'.

She turned to Anastasia, "You actually married _Loki_ and didn't even invite me? You bitch." She slugged her friend's arm in a familiar way that only a friend or sibling could, "I can't believe you!"

Loki began backing away slowly. He recognized those tones, or thought he did, and as much as he loved his wife he wasn't going to stick around for this. Karina reminded him more and more of Sif every time she spoke and he'd really rather not be on the receiving end of her wrath. The girl cared for his wife, so Anastasia would be safe, but he didn't have that luxury.

As it turned out, after only a few minutes of banter, the girls settled back into a carefree chatter. With a sigh of relief, Loki returned to his spot leaning against the wall near Anastasia.

"I wish I could show Josh this now. And he said they weren't real. Idiot."

"Right?"

Loki shook his head, zoning out of the conversation until he heard something about this 'Josh' no longer being with them. Then, eyes wide, he tuned back in.

"_What?!_"

Karina looked up at him as if he were discussing something as mundane as the weather. "What?"

"_No longer with us_?"

Anastasia snorted, ignoring him completely. "So where is he anyway? Idaho? Kentucky? The Land of Fruits and Nuts? OH I KNOW! He went to the land of Hobbits, didn't he?"

Karina pretended not to notice Loki's look of utter confusion. "Nope."

"OOH! OOH! Tell me he went to Antarctica, _Please_?!"

"Why _Antarctica?_ Seriously, Anastasia? Why is it always _Antarctica?!_"

"_Penguins._" Anastasia grinned. "They're cool. Like fezzes and bowties and Stetsons and stuff."

"Glad to see the Doctor Who obsession hasn't faded in the least." Karina said dryly.

Loki, who didn't know what any of those things were in the slightest or who or what a 'Doctor Who' was, cut into the conversation. "I am assuming this is the friend that kept you alive before we met?"

"Pretty much."

Loki bent down and gripped Karina's hand, kissing the back of it. "You have my sincerest gratitude." He murmured.

Karina blinked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. "Uhm…You're welcome?" Leaning over closer to her friend she whispered, "What's he grateful for?"

"You kept Anastasia alive long enough for me to meet her and for that, I am deeply thankful."

Karina squeaked, swatting at the air. "_Ahcreepygodhow'dyouhear?!_"

Anastasia giggled, "Yes sir, he has skills."

All three of them looked up as the physician walked back in. "Karina, how are you feeling?"

"Alive but going out of my bloody skull. No offense, but I really hate hospitals."

Gaius chuckled, "I understand, dear. I believe you are fit to be released now, I shall send for the Prince immediately and we shall get you settled in your new chambers-"

She nodded, "Thank you, Physician." She turned to Anastasia, "I fully expect you to show me around later. Thor only showed me the basics. Somehow I think he expected me to allow him to escort me everywhere."

Anastasia snorted, "That's cute."

"Isn't it?"

"-however, I am still assigning you to a week of bed rest, just to make sure there was no additional damage when you passed out."

Karina groaned but didn't protest otherwise, putting her head in her hands. "Fine." She huffed.

Thor returned a few minutes later than Karina expected, but she passed it off as a petty 'I shall show up late to show them that I have better things to do than babysit a Midgardian' display since she told him to 'piss off' earlier. She didn't particularly care, but it was rather annoying having to remain in the cot longer because _His Royal Highness_ wanted to throw a princely temper tantrum. Anastasia and Loki had taken their leave then, wishing Karina well and warning Thor to behave before they did so.

They were both silent during the walk there, Thor speaking once they arrived at what were to be her chambers. "I would ask that you follow the Physician's orders and remain in your bed resting, Karina. My mother however wishes to enjoy your company at the feast tonight, so you may leave your chambers for that. Other than that, if you require anything, just call for a servant."

She gritted her teeth, glaring balefully at him as she bit her tongue. "And if I don't?"

He took a step forward, getting so close that she could feel his breath blowing across her face. "You have fire, little Midgardian. I like it. However, you would be well advised to quench it in the presence of Royals."

And with that, the man turned and walked away. She glared at his back, mentally flipping him off. "Overbearing oaf of an asshole…" she spat, throwing her hands up as she stormed into the chamber and slammed the door behind her. She climbed up on the ridiculously tall bed and lay there, shooting lasers at the fancy ceiling with her eyes.

Of course that only lasted about half an hour before she was on her feet and out the door with the intention of exploring a bit.

She had been at this for well over an hour and _still_ hadn't found Anastasia. The palace was stunning, but in her current state of irritation that fact was completely lost on her.

Interestingly enough, it ended up being Loki that found her. "Karina?"

She smiled sheepishly, relieved at the sight of a familiar face that wasn't the brat prince. "Hi Loki."

"Aren't you supposed to by lying down?"

She huffed, crossing her arms without answering.

However, that seemed to be answer enough for the god because he sighed. "Look, Karina-"

She waved him off. "I'm _fine_. Ok? Look at me. Healthy as a horse."

He shook his head but gave up on fighting with her. If there is one thing that he'd learned while Anastasia was filling him in on virtually _everything _to do with her friend, it was that she was stubborn. Possibly even more so than his brother at times from what he'd gathered. He rubbed his forehead. "Fine. But if you end up getting yourself injured, I never saw you and did absolutely nothing to aid or abed your escape. Dealt?"

She grinned. "Dealt."

Loki then preceded to give her an extended tour, all the while filling her in on what she'd missed in her best friend's life. They had a son, he said. He was around three years old, looked and acted just like his mother. His name?

Gandalf.

_Of course_. Karina had thought, until Loki admitted to having suggested the name himself.

This went on for about an hour and a half before Thor finally found them, Loki making himself invisible so all Thor saw was her. For a split second, she was nervous. Then, he opened his mouth.

"Karina, I must speak to you immediately. Come, follow me."

_And up bubbles the anger._

Karina's brows rose as she rested her hand on her hip. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Karina Peterson. I wish to have words with you immediately, therefore you will follow me because I am the Crown Prince of Asgard and you are little more than a Midgardian who strayed too far from home."

She opened her mouth to protest but Thor grabbed her by the forearm and began dragging her towards his chambers, cutting her off before she could tell him what for. After about ten minutes she gave up on pulling out of his iron grip and angrily trudged along behind him- making sure to slow their progress as much as humanly possible.

It took a while, much to Karina's pleasure and Thor's frustration, but they made it to his chambers eventually. Thor shut the door behind them and began talking immediately.

"I have asked you to remain in your chambers and rest, Karina. The Physician says that you are still weak after you lost consciousness. Father has assigned me to be your Guardian for the rest of your stay and I intend to see you return to Midgard alive."

Karina, who had been leaning against the wall and glaring at the floor with her arms crossed until this point, stepped forward. "I am perfectly fine, Thor! The only danger I face is the possibility of losing my goddamned mind if I am forced to spend one more moment in a bed! I am more than capable of taking care of myself and I certainly do not need you riding my ass!"

Thor walked over to the woman until he was only a few inches away from her face. "You dare defy me, the Son of Odin?!"

She could see the shock on his face as she didn't shrink away from him like most other people. No, instead she leaned in even closer. "I owe you no allegiance, O' Mighty Prince of Asgard!"

For a moment, Karina sincerely thought he was going to hit her as fury flashed in his eyes. He looked like he was about to. He wanted to, she could tell.

He didn't.

Completely catching the poor girl off guard, the Thunder God searched her eyes for a moment, and only a moment, before crashing his lips to hers.

The fuck…?

Thor had lost the ability to think the moment the girl had showed her strength and refused to back down from him. Had been hypnotized as eyes the color of oak leaves with a fire as fierce as the one in himself had met his boldly, challengingly. She intoxicated him, made him lose control completely in such a way that he couldn't even find the will to begrudge her for it.

It only took a second for her to respond, and then they were off. Fire raced through his veins- inexorable, refusing to be ignored. She tasted of spice and the sweetest wine- the sort that only those who had ascended to Valhalla could hope to sip.

There was no thought, only the taste of her and the feel of her in his arms with their lips fused together.

Karina didn't know what was happening to her. Never had a kiss swept her away like this. Never had the simple feel of another's lips on hers caused all of her good sense to go out the window or cause her to lose any ability to think that she had ever prided herself on. Her mind was utterly blank.

Perhaps that's why the warning bells never went off as the god reached out and tugged sharply at the laces on the back of her dress. Or, perhaps, she just didn't want him to stop- maybe she wanted this. Wanted to feel his hands on her, wanted him to take her all the way to Valhalla and back. Yeah.

Maybe, just maybe, this is all she'd wanted all along.

* * *

Thor had quite a rude awakening three hours later when the back of an ivory feminine hand smacked him directly on the nose. The God rolled over indignantly to tell off the offending individual for assaulting him- a Prince- but the words died on his lips.

Next to him in the bed lay a naked woman, and not just any naked woman. Nope- it was Karina.

The woman he'd been charged with the duty of looking after.

Sweet Odin's Eye….he'd slept with the Midgardian?!

These thoughts were confirmed as the memories of the night before came rushing back to him. Thor groaned quietly before returning to the current situation.

Fact one: He'd fought with the mortal and somehow it had turned into a tussle.

Fact two: He'd actually allowed her to remain in his bed after. He'd never done that before. The only person allowed to slumber in Thor's bed was Thor himself. Except for, well, now apparently not really.

Fact three: He couldn't bring himself to honestly regret his actions even though they were probably wrong and honestly not the best course of action.

Fact four: As much as he enjoyed aforementioned tussle, there was no way under Valhalla that he was ever taking an arrow to the knee for the Midgardian who was now beginning to awaken herself.

Had the situation been less serious, he would have laughed at the look on the Mortal's face when she realized that she was, in fact, wearing absolutely nothing and sharing a large, luxurious bed with an equally bare Thunder God.

"Oh my Gods…we didn't…" she whispered, holding the blanket up to her chest (Thor didn't understand why, he'd seen everything anyway) and staring at him with wide eyes.

"I believe we did." Thor stated simply, unsure of how else to respond.

"I cannot believe I slept with you!"

The god blinked. Was it really that bad a thing to have happened?

"I do not understand, Karina." He observed, "What is so difficult to believe?"

"I just met you!"

"We had a tussle, that is all."

"That's not who I am, Thor! I don't do meaningless sex; I don't just 'tussle' with people I've just met! I'm not a two-bit slag!"

Thor certainly didn't know what a 'two-bit slag' was, but he'd caught the general gist of the rest of the statement regardless. 'I am not a Harlot to be used at your discretion' she'd basically said.

The Thunder God found himself taken aback. He'd never had such a reaction from anybody he'd ever slept with. Most of them were of ill repute, to be fair, but he was the Crown Prince. None had ever regretted being with him and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

"I meant no offense, my Lady. I do not regret what we did and I would rather you did not either. Nor do I think any less of you, Karina."

"You don't?" She asked quietly, cursing herself for the quiver that entered her voice. Why the hell did she care what he thought, anyway?

Thor leaned in, hesitating just a hairsbreadth away from her face and searching her eyes for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her.

This time they were somewhat prepared for the onslaught of sensation and he was able to pull back before it went too far. He kept his forehead against hers, breathing as hard as she was. They stayed like that for a few seconds, just staring at each other with wide eyes.

Then, suddenly, his lips came down hard on hers and they were off again. There was no control this time- just the raw sensation.

They probably would've went the rest of the way had there not been a sharp knock at the door as Thor went to roll on top of her. Karina stiffened but Thor decided to ignore the knock and continue, kissing down her neck.

She had just began to relax into his touch when they heard the voice of his mother. "Thor?"

The both of them froze this time, scarcely even blinking. Karina abruptly rolled out of his arms, off the bed, and under it- leaving Thor wondering how the Midgardian had managed it as he himself pulled on a pair of trousers and strode toward the door.

Karina watched from her spot under the bed, listening in.

"It is unlike you to remain in your chambers this long, Thor. Is everything alright?"

Thor offered his mother a small smile, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I am well, mother. Go ahead along to the Throne Room. I will join you and Father there soon and we can talk."

* * *

Thor's mother seemed all _too_ understanding when he explained why they'd missed the feast the day before, leaving out the detail about them having slept together of course- even though he suspected his parents had figured it out on her own if the barely concealed grin on his mother's face was anything to go by.

Frigga liked Anastasia, she was good for her younger son, and was beginning to suspect that a Midgardian girl would be just what her _elder_ son needed as well- especially from what she'd heard of Karina thus far.

Odin, however, didn't share those thoughts. He wanted well-to-do Asgardian girls of good bloodlines for his sons- they were princes after all. It was bad enough that Loki had settled with a commoner from Midgard, but there was no way he could allow Thor- his heir- to make the same mistake. A Midgardian as queen of Asgard? Never. He could care less if he tussled with the girl a time or two before she went home, but he'd seen how Loki came to fall for Anastasia. He couldn't let that happen again.

"When will she be going home?" the Allfather questioned, apparently too candidly from the look his wife was giving him.

"I cannot say," answered Thor. "I suppose when she has healed fully and remembers _where_ her home _is_."

Odin grumbled something under his breath before dismissing Thor, returning back to his duties.

Frigga accompanied her son to the door. "Will you bring her tonight, Thor?"

"Yes mother."

She grinned before walking back into the throne room. Thor shook his head and walked to Karina's chambers to check on her.

Coincidently, it was Karina herself who he quite literally ran into on the way there.

Stepping back, he glared down at her. "I am beginning to wonder if you are going out of your way to make my life difficult or if you are simply a half-wit."

She smiled- but it wasn't a sweet smile, or even a sheepish one. It was her 'I'm-about-to-murder-you' smile. Thor would soon learn to fear it.

"You would be the half-wit to think I care to listen to a word you say, Thor Odinson."

He got up in her face again. "You insolent. Little. Wench."

She hauled her fist back and let it fly, smashing into his jaw. For a moment it was quiet, the two glaring at each other with their chests heaving. Suddenly the silence shattered as she let out a cry, holding her hand close to her body. "You broke my hand, you bloody asshole!"

"_I broke your hand?! _You _punched _me!"

"No shit!" she shouted.

"Thor?" They heard, followed by a more feminine "Karina?"

The two froze as Loki and Anastasia came around the corridor. Loki spoke first.

"What happened?"

Karina pointed at Thor with her free hand, cutting Thor off as he opened his mouth before he could speak. "He broke my hand!"

Loki and Anastasia turned to Thor, eyebrows raised. He put his hands up.

"She punched me! Not my fault!"

"He called me an insolent wench! He deserved it!"

Anastasia covered her mouth to hide a giggle, Loki's brows furrowing in something akin to confusion.

Loki suddenly smirked at his brother, "You may want to return her to the infirmary before Father finds out that she broke her hand on your face when you're meant to be watching her."

Thor glared at his brother, then at Karina. He eventually let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead before throwing Karina over his shoulder and doing just that. Loki and his wife turned to each other, sharing a smirk for a few moments before both of them burst out laughing.

"I think I like your friend," he told her, chuckling. "I have yet to see anyone speak to my brother in such a way. It is…good for him, I think."

Anastasia grinned, wrapping an arm (which was of course sporting a bright green wrist brace) around her husband's waist. "I concur."

* * *

**I'm SO sorry for taking so long on this chapter! Please don't angry mob me with a swarm of tiny green flying dinosaurs I promise I have a good reason!**

**My computer has been down for a few weeks, so I was unable to work on this story (much less upload) until I got a new one for my birthday a few days ago. I might still be a little slow on this story, just because I have a few others going, but if you lovely little readers are patient and understanding with me, I might just let you have a glimpse on the other beauties I'm working on. ;)**

**Flames get their mouths stitched shut by Dwarves. Reviews get cake. Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All I own in this is my OC's (Karina, Gerd, & Hinrik- possibly more to come). Thor and the rest of the Asgardian gang belong to Marvel (Or, frankly, the Norse) and owns Anastasia. Seriously, if I owned Thor, Hemsworth and Hiddles would be forever shirtless. Just saying. It should be illegal to cover that sexiness up.**

* * *

Karina was woken from her short two-three hour nap when there was a knock at the door. After her hand had been fixed up, Gaius sent her back to her chambers to rest and heal. She had forgotten about the feast, honestly, until she opened the door to find a friendly-looking servant holding a bundle of fabric.

"The Queen sent these for you, Milady," she said softly with a pleasant smile. "There will be more later. These should be about your size. She requests that you wear the scarlet one tonight."

Karina grimaced at the thought of having to wear a gown, but sighed and relented. She knew a lost battle when she saw one. Besides, she made an effort not to be overly rude to strangers without reason, and the Queen _had_ taken the time to have gowns made for her. She sighed, taking the bundle and laying all but the scarlet one on the bed. She held it up, gaping at it for a few moments before speaking. "Uh…"

"Do you need assistance, Milady? The Queen said you might."

Karina sighed again, fighting against her pride. "Fine." She finally relented, stepping aside to allow the servant in the chambers and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Thor came to 'collect' her twenty minutes later, enough time for her to get dressed and the servant, whose name she'd learned was Jona, to pile her hair on top of her head. She had just gotten to the door with the intention of walking herself there when she opened it to find the god standing there in his nicer clothes holding a single red rose, which he held out to her.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier." He said in such a way that it was obvious the words were not his own, clearing his throat. "I was out of line."

Karina barely withheld a smirk as she took the flower and twirled it around between her fingers. "Your mother?"

He gave a sheepish grin and shrugged, offering her his arm. "I am to escort you to the feast tonight," he explained. "I believe my mother has it in her head to play Lady Freya this eve."

Karina scrunched her nose up, earning a chuckle from Thor. "Isn't that the Goddess of Love or something?"

He grinned again, "One in the same."

She scoffed, and Thor knew then that he would have to introduce the Midgardian to Sif. "Is your mother seriously trying to set us up?"

He laughed heartily, drawing the attention of some of the other people in the hallway. He didn't appear to notice. "Does the idea bother you so much?"

She shrugged, "I prefer to be realistic. Anastasia's always been the optimist."

"Realistic?" he questioned, holding the door open for her as she walked into the banquet hall.

"Think about it, Thor. Even if there were that sort of _thing_ between us, I'm from Earth and will have to return home soon. Then there's the fact that you're, you know, the future King of Asgard. I'm surprised your father allowed your brother to marry Anastasia- I highly doubt he'd ever let you choose anyone less than what he deems worthy as a consort. Your mother seems a nice woman and all, but she's being silly."

He nodded thoughtfully, taking in the woman in front of him. She was smart; he'd have to give her that much, with a tongue which seemed to potentially be even sharper than his brother's. She was beginning to intrigue him, this skinny little female from Midgard, when she wasn't infuriating him of course.

They'd reached the table by this point, and Thor helped her into her stool, one to the right of Odin, before taking his own to her left. Almost everyone had already been seated, only two places empty at the very end of the table. Loki was sitting across from Thor, to the left of Frigga with Anastasia beside him, across from Karina. The two immediately started conversing, leaving Thor to his own devices…and his mother.

"What'd she say?" Frigga hissed at him.

He groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Mother, can we discuss this later, _please_?"

Loki grinned at his brother, resting his head on his palm. "Is the almighty Thor feeling a bit uncomfortable?" he teased, not unkindly.

Thor glared at his brother from between his fingers, only earning a laugh for his efforts. Frigga rolled her eyes affectionately. "Loki, don't pester your brother."

The mischief god smiled innocently, "It was just a bit of fun, Mother."

"Kiss-ass," Karina 'coughed' in her hand, shooting Loki the most innocently cheeky grin she could muster when he turned to her and raised his eyebrow. Then she realized that most people had also abandoned their food to stare at her. "What?"

Loki chuckled, taking initiative to answer since Thor seemed to still be lost in his own little world of frustration. "Ladies mustn't curse at the table, Miss Peterson."

She stared at him, mouth hanging open. "No," she said in disbelief, "You've got to be shitting me."

The brunette girl sitting at her other side laughed, throwing her arm around Karina's shoulders. "I like her!" she exclaimed to the three males on the other side of the table who she'd been conversing with most of the evening. She turned back to Karina, grinning. "My name's Sif. That's Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun; the Warriors Three. We're fighting partners of Thor."

Karina nodded, grinning. "Karina, Thor's uh…" she said, turning to prod at the thunder god when she couldn't find a word. "Wake up you oaf," she said impatiently.

Seriously, who falls asleep at the table?

"You must have really worn him out if he's missing out on food in favor of sleep," Sif chuckled.

Karina's eyes widened, "No, no. It's not like that."

Well, it kind of was, but they didn't need to know that.

Volstagg laughed, "If you say so, Lady Karina."

She shot him a look, huffing as she crossed her arms. Her new friends laughed, Anastasia once again become completely absorbed with her husband.

Sif suddenly plopped a tankard in front of her. "You haven't had any mead. One cannot simply attend a feast with us in the company and not drink at least a little bit, you know. Go ahead, have some. I'll just swipe Volstagg's."

Karina laughed as Volstagg glared at Sif and pulled his tankard as far as he could away from the brunette, his expression looking as if she had suggested they go out and kick puppies together. Picking up the heavy tankard, she grinned and threw it back, gulping a few mouthfuls down before replacing it on the table. Even as she coughed slightly and pounded her chest, she grinned still. "That's good stuff." she said, "Strong, but good."

It took her a moment to realize that most of the table was staring at her, Thor included. "What?" she found herself asking for the second time that evening.

"I have never seen someone take to it so quickly beside Volstagg here, least of all without illness." Hogun supplied.

Karina tilted her head, "Really?"

Sif grinned, putting her arm around Karina's shoulders again. "If your skills in battle are on par with your talent with liquor and lack of fear for our Princes, I think you will be one of us in no time at all."

"Absolutely not," Odin cut in, earning a mental 'fuck you' from Karina, who'd taken to glaring at him. "She will be returned to her home as soon as is possible, unharmed."

Thor gave a mental 'uh oh' as he caught the dissatisfied look on Karina's face- the exact reason he hadn't been the one to deny her. He was trying to keep their relationship civil for as long as they'd be forced to put up with each other. Clearly, Odin didn't have such concerns. Karina couldn't deck him one like she had Thor. Even if she technically shouldn't be able to do it to Thor either, it was still far more acceptable to assault a prince than the King.

"You are not from here?" Fandral questioned, tilting his head. "I knew I'd never seen you before, but…I'd have never guessed you were anything but Asgardian."

"Had me fooled." Volstagg agreed, leaning back in his seat. "So what are you? Vanir? Elf? You're too tall to be a dwarf, and there's no way you're Jotun."

Karina chuckled, "Midgardian."

Sif and the Warriors gaped at her, causing her to laugh a little harder. "I'm flattered that you find it so hard to believe."

The doors of the Hall opened before anyone could reply, and everyone turned to look. The first figure to walk in was a female: tall, leggy, and blonde wearing a short dress the same color as hers that seemed to be approaching scandalous as far as Asgardian gowns seemed to go. Her companion was so obviously a soldier that Karina almost had to laugh with a muscled frame that on Midgard only existed with the assistance of steroids and usually came with a small package (that last thought _did_ come with a small chuckle tacked on the end). He was dressed in a similar fashion to the Warrior's three with a cocky smirk. Karina snorted, turning back to the table. She had just gone to spark up a conversation with Anastasia when the two sat at the table with them. None of the table's existing occupants seemed very happy about the development, and Karina took that as a cue. Sif especially seemed to want to take the girl down, and Thor was studiously ignoring her presence apart from the occasional glare. There was obviously a story here, she thought, and she wanted to know what it was.

The male spoke first, leaning around the girl and Sif to get a look at Karina. He seemed to like what he saw, Thor noted with a clenched jaw, and Gods help him if he decided to act on it. "I'm Hinrik." He introduced himself, "And this is my sister, Gerd."

Karina saw Thor grit his teeth together out of the corner of her eye, and though she still wasn't sure if she even _liked_ the thunder god, she trusted him more than these strangers. "Karina." She replied with a sickeningly sweet smile that Hinrik seemed to pick up on, but didn't comment as he turned back to his sister. Karina didn't have a good feeling about either of them, and she voiced that much to Sif quiet enough that the only other person who had a hope of having heard was Thor.

Sif chuckled bitterly, "It is well that you think that way, my friend, though I wouldn't go around announcing it. Their father is a high-ranking officer in Odin's army, and outside of our circle they are well liked and the last thing you need to do is make enemies of your own."

"Of my own?"

"I fear you may gain a few just for befriending us," Sif explained before gesturing to Fandral and Hogun. "There are some who may read this friendship the wrong way, and would not think kindly of the girl who took _them_ off the market, aye?"

Karina laughed, "Aye."

"Also, there are those who simply don't like us. I daresay there will be some who fear that I will corrupt you." She grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"There are few Shield Maidens among us, Karina, of which I was the first."

Karina grinned, "I think I like you too, Lady Sif. _Shield Maiden. _Hmm. A title such as that might nearly be enough to make someone want to stay."

Thor suddenly choked, beating his chest for a few moments until it cleared up. _Stay?!_

Karina glared at him and huffed, most of the table laughing at her reaction.

Sif chuckled. "If you do stay, Karina, I think I speak for all four of us when I say you will be welcomed among our circle."

She smiled as the other three nodded, bowing as best she could in her seat. "I thank all of you."

"Who _is_ that, anyway? I cannot imagine why she's sitting at the high table, I have certainly never heard of her-"

"Gerd-"Hinrik warned, only to be cut off.

"Whatever, Hinrik. She's probably just another of Thor's whores. She must be good in the sack if they're allowing her to sit among _us_."

Sif opened her mouth to tell Gerd what for, but Karina waved her off. She spoke as Sif relented. "You know, if you're going to bad mouth people Darling, it would behoove you to at least do it out of earshot."

Gerd sneered, standing as if she expected her to do the same. Karina raised an eyebrow, calmly reaching for the tankard and taking a swig. She rolled her eyes at the blonde, "Do you honestly expect me to waste my time fighting you in the middle of the Dining Hall when I have food in front of me? Sorry sweetheart, but I'm afraid you flatter yourself far too much."

There was a chorus of muffled giggles around table, causing Gerd to flush. "I'll get you for this, you harlot." she hissed, glaring at Karina before turning on her heel and walking out. Thor went to stand and put her in her place, but Karina shook her head and he sat back down.

"You did not have to let her go without punishment, you know." Thor told her. "You are a guest of the Royal Family. She was out of line."

Karina smiled a little, "She was not worth the time, effort, or the clean up. I will deal with her myself later if she forces my hand."

He nodded.

"So, Karina, fifteen pieces of silver says I could drink you under the table." Volstagg grinned.

Karina pouted, "But…I don't _have_ _any_ pieces. And I never take a bet without having my end. Bad luck."

Thor chuckled, leaning over to whisper in her ear. "Not a problem, _Lady _Karina." He said, dropping a tiny drawstring bag in her palm.

She grinned at him before turning back to Volstagg, "Challenge accepted."

* * *

"Where the hell did she _put_ all that mead in her tiny little body?!" Volstagg grumbled, staring at the girl who was now lying across Thor's shoulder without a worry in the world.

Karina, as it turned out, seemed to be a happy drunk as long as you kept her tankard full (which was not an easy feat, considering the fact that she could down the entire thing in three gulps when she put her mind to it). She didn't get _mean_ when she ran out, as Thor had initially expected, but instead gave you the most heartbreaking pout and held the tankard out to you until you just _had_ to refill it for her. He had been able to hold out for about two minutes the first time she gave him that pitiful expression before he gave in. Volstagg succumbed almost immediately. Loki, it seemed, was the only person aside from Anastasia who was capable of resisting.

That was about an hour ago. They were on their way to their respective chambers now, laughing whenever one of them stumbled- which was often.

"You have a nice ass," Karina murmured when they were alone, patting it.

Thor shook his head with a deep chuckle, "Alright Karina."

"No really," she slurred, "it's a hot ass. Maybe my favorite thing on you…well, besides your eyes. I like your eyes. They's like an ooccceeeeaann. So pretty."

Thor found himself smiling even wider, full-on laughing now. He found it amusing that this girl, who was usually so stubborn and high strung, made such an adorable drunk.

She maneuvered herself around so she was facing him and grinned. "_Hi_."

He shook his head in amusement, pushing the door to her chambers open as they got there. He laid her on the bed gently and pulled the coverlet up to her chin. "Get some rest, Karina." He told her, "You will feel much better in the morning if you do."

She stretched out, wiggling her toes. She opened her mouth to say something but it was cut off with a yawn. He chuckled, shaking his head and placing a finger on her lips. "Shh," he smiled, "Just sleep."

* * *

Thor listened vacantly to his father's words the next morning, drumming his fingers on the table in boredom. He was usually able to pay more attention at meetings like this, but today he found himself preoccupied and wishing to be anywhere else. _Or rather, at the side of a certain Midgardian_. He grunted, shaking the thought away.

She would probably be waking right about now, he thought. He hoped his mother or Sif would bring her something for the aftereffects she would most likely be nursing when she roused since he wouldn't be able to.

Thor felt a smile stretch across his face as he thought about the night before. She had been full of surprises from the moment he arrived to escort her to dinner and she looked, for lack of a better word, like a queen. The scarlet dress had suited her well, despite the fact that his mother had most likely it sent to her simply for the color association that would tie Karina to him whenever she wore it, and the way her hair was piled on top of her head made her look positively regal- a complete one-eighty from her appearance on the day he found her. His mother seemed to have noticed the change too, and would unfortunately probably be doubling her efforts.

Then there was the way she interacted with the Warrior's Three. He knew she was close with Anastasia and was usually kind to her in her own way, but she got on with Sif and the others like a house on fire. He'd never seen her so _animated_, or with such a huge grin on her face. It pleased him, but at the same time sent something almost akin to _jealously_ racing through him. It hadn't been _him_ that had made her laugh like that, and the more selfish side of him didn't like that.

A quiet voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Thor?"

Thor looked to his brother who was sitting next to him. "Hm?"

"You look distracted. Have you heard a word Father's spoken?"

Thor gave a sheepish smile, to which Loki only rolled his eyes. "They're speaking about Karina, Thor. It would behoove you to pay attention when it deals with your charge."

The thunder god grumbled, leaning back in his seat and listening in.

Good thing he did, too, because that's when Odin addressed him, "She remembers now, does she not?"

Thor was surprised to find himself hesitating in his answer. He _wanted_ her to leave, didn't he?

So why was he so reluctant to allow it?

Finally, he settled on the truth. "She does, Father."

"Good, she will return home as soon as Heimdall is ready, then."

Loki suddenly cut in, "She would be allowed to stay should she desire it, yes?"

Odin gave his son a curious, if not slightly irritated, look. "I suppose?"

"I'm pleased to hear that." Loki said, hiding a smile and leaning forward on the table. "I've spoken to my wife. Karina has expressed interest to her in staying a while longer if possible. She hasn't seen Anastasia in over a year and, from what I understand, they're very nearly sisters."

The thunder god studied his brother through narrowed eyes, glancing between him and his mother. What was Loki up to? Was he _helping_ their mother?

Odin considered this, albeit unhappily. "Alright, as long as Thor is willing to remain her guardian."

Thor let out a breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I suppose."

Frigga grinned, "Then it is settled."

* * *

Thor had just gotten to Karina's chambers after the meeting to tell her the news when he noticed Sif at her door. "Sif?"

She breathed a sigh of relief, walking over to him. "She refuses to wake, and your mother says she needs to drink this before it cools or else her headache won't wane but on its own."

He frowned, "She still slumbers? At this hour?"

Sif shrugged, "She drank her own weight in mead, at least. I would remain in bed as long as I could, too, if I consumed that much."

Thor nodded and took the cup from Sif, pushing the door open. "Karina?"

"Gumpshrmhhzz." came the grumbled response, muffled by the pillow in her face.

The thunder god sighed, stepping up to the bed and gently laying a hand on her shoulder. "Karina?"

"I told Anastasia not to let the dwarves personify my alarm clock…" the sleeping girl muttered, rolling over.

He blinked, his brow furrowing. He shook her gently, to no avail.

"_Go awwwaaaaayyy_, _Josh. No one liiiikes you…_" she groaned, blindly swatting at him.

Thor frowned, tilting his head in utter confusion. _Who's Josh?_

He looked up as Fandral walked in.

"Having trouble?" the male questioned smugly.

Thor gave a level glare, stepping aside. "Perhaps you would like to try. Please, be my guest."

Fandral shrugged, walking to the bed. He called her name, shaking her shoulder. "Wake up, Karina. I'll open the drapes…"

There was a muffled grunt, and suddenly a hand was flying toward Fandral's danger zone. Thor had to laugh as the male doubled over, letting out an '_umph_'.

"Your pet packs quite a wallop," he wheezed, red in the face.

Thor grinned, shaking his head. "Sif, would you please bring Fandral here to the infirmary? I fear he may have suffered a battle wound!"

Sif walked in, took one look, and burst out laughing. "Aww, did the Midgardian hurt you, O' mighty Fandral?"

Fandral glared, "Damn right she did. I expect serious pampering this eve, I'll have you know."

Sif chuckled and pulled his arm over her shoulder, walking him out with more theatrics than probably necessary.

Thor turned back to the bed, only to find her sitting up and rubbing her eyes tiredly. He smiled, holding out the cup of gruel. It would taste awful, but it was definitely the best thing for a hangover. "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."

Karina barely spared a second's worth of a suspicious glance before she downed it, handing it back with a groan and scrunched up nose. "Eww."

He laughed, setting it on the nightstand and sitting beside her on the bed. "I know, it works though." He said, rubbing her back on instinct. "How are you feeling?"

She moaned pitifully, putting her head in her hands. "Never…drinking with Volstagg…_again_."

He laughed a little harder, shaking his head. "Probably wise. I do, however, commend you for your victory last night nonetheless. It was quite the feat; I believe you even impressed some of my soldiers."

She flushed slightly as she chuckled, which brought rather…_distracting _memories back to Thor that he would much rather keep buried. He suppressed a groan, forcing himself to focus on her eyes.

Fortunately, she didn't notice. "You know, I rather like it here when I'm not bedridden…"

Thor found himself smiling despite himself. "I'm certainly happy to hear that."

She glanced up at him curiously, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

He nodded. "Loki spoke to Father on Anastasia's behalf. You may stay as long as you wish."

"That was kind of him," she said softly, smiling.

"It was. I was rather surprised, actually."

Karina chuckled, smacking his shoulder playfully. "Loki's not that bad."

He laughed, catching her hands and holding them down on the bed. "I was surprised he spoke out at all, he doesn't usually say much during meetings, only listens. I suppose he was doing it on Anastasia's behalf, if nothing else."

"Probably. Are you sure it's ok? I don't want to encroach or anything."

Thor gave a hearty laugh, "You're not. Believe me; my mother was beyond thrilled to hear you would be extending your stay."

She tilted her head, "Really?"

"Really. I think you have earned yourself the queen's favor, Milady."

* * *

**So here's Chapter Three! 4,026 words, I'm proud of myself! Hehe. Hope you liked it.**

**So, as I'm sure you've noticed, the two of them are beginning to be a little more civil. I've had some complaints about Karina, so I thought I'd take the time to explain what I'm doing here. Keep in mind, guys, this IS only the third chapter. You haven't seen all of her yet. My characters are complex and three-dimensional with multifaceted personalities. Figuring them out is half the fun.**

**It's important to remember that this is an AU where Thor never ended up on Midgard and thus never received the attitude adjustment that he needed. I love him to death, but admit it. In the beginning of the movie he was a bit of a brat. That's where Karina comes in. She and orders, they don't get on well. So when Thor goes and throws his princely weight around, she's obviously not going to handle it well. You'll understand this better later, I promise. She's also restless, so being bedridden for as long she has been is not good for her sanity. She's already irritated, so add Thor to the mix and...boom. If you look at her interactions with others, such as Anastasia and the Warriors Three, you'll see she can be pleasant as well. Her and Thor will get better, I promise! Everything is going the way I planned it. So please, trust me. I know where I'm going with this.**

**Anyway, reviews will get a mention next chapter;) Flames get nothing because they've burned everything to the ground all vicious like.**


End file.
